A post-baccalaureate program is proposed to provide esearch and academic training in the biomedical/behavioral sciences for eight persons per year from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups, individuals with disabilities and/or individuals from disadvantaged backgrounds. A research apprenticeship serves as a transition for students to acquire academic credentials and research skills to make them competitive for admission into quality PhD programs. Wright State University (WSU) is a research-oriented university with a climate conducive to recruitment of the targeted populations. Trainees will begin their program with a weekend PREP BOOT CAMP to provide information on the program and opportunities to interact with faculty and graduate students. The program's focus is on research experience in modern, externally funded laboratories under experienced faculty mentors. The thirty-one faculty mentors from seven departments have research programs in behavioral toxicology, neuroscience, cell biology, molecular genetics, cardiovascular sciences, epidemiology and drug abuse. Mariana Morris, PhD, who has extensive experience in biomedical research, minority training and program administration, will direct the program. She will be assisted by faculty and student advisory boards as well as executive and organizational committees. PREP Scholars will hold recent baccalaureate degrees and express a strong interest in obtaining a PhD in the sciences. The program will be guided by an individual development plan (IDP), based on analysis of trainee interests, academic enrichment requirements determined in part by individual student assessment. Enrichment will be provided by short workshops in biostatistics, stereotyping, scientific writing and scientific presentations and ethics. Trainees may also take selective courses depending on their background and need. To complete the training experience, there will be laboratory meetings, journal clubs, seminars and a research presentation. Visits are planned to local research facilities, Procter & Gamble Research Center, the Air Force Research Laboratory and Battelle Medical Research Facility to provide exposure to the scientific workplace. Students will receive assistance in evaluating and choosing a graduate program, help in preparing their applications and practice in a mock interview situation. The evaluation program will: 1) assess and continuously improve the effectiveness of the interventions, 2) measure its impact on trainees, faculty and the university, and 3) record outcomes in terms of PhD graduate program admissions and progress. Quantitative and qualitative metrics in each category will be derived from a detailed analysis of program objectives and sub-objectives. The overall outcome goal is for 75% of the trainees to enter a PhD program by the end of the training program, with 50% of the total applying for admission to a WSU PhD program, and to have 75% of those entering a PhD program to complete the degree. The end result will be an increase in scientific diversity, locally at WSU, as well as in the global workforce.